Entangled Strands
by Octtipus
Summary: Sasori never thought that one visit to the barber would drastically warp his world as he knew it. Was it the way the pink haired, jade-eyed beauty was always smiling, or was the way she sent tingling sensations throughout his body whenever she touched his hair, or both? All he knew was that he wanted to come back and see her again.
1. Chapter 1

Entangled Strands

Sasori never thought that one visit to the barber would drastically warp his world as he knew it. Was it the way the pink haired, jade-eyed beauty was always smiling, or was the way she sent tingling sensations throughout his body whenever she touched his hair, or both? All he knew was that he wanted to come back and see her again.

Chapter 1

Bells jingled as the two men opened the door, entering the barber shop.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Deidara greeted while taking a seat, motioning for Sasori to sit in the waiting chair next to him. He casually picked up one of the magazines laying haphazardly on the table in front of them, while his friend sat impatiently, crossing his arms and glaring into the distance.

"Hey, Deidara. The usual?" The pink haired girl said, not bothering to turn around as she was trimming another man's hair, already recognizing the voice of the loud blonde.

Deidara, flipping through the magazine, replied, "Yeah."

Sasori looked around the shop, eying the other hairstylists and occasionally glancing at the mirrors that lined the walls.

"Why did you drag me here, Deidara? You're a grown man; you don't need me to accompany you just to get a stupid haircut." He muttered, now turning to glare at his companion.

"Yeesh, don't me such a prick." Sasori scowled at this remark. "Besides, I figured you needed a trim. Your hair's starting to cover your eyes, un. Don't worry, Sakura-chan's great!"

"Che," was the red haired man's response, his scowl deepening.

The female hair stylist stepped back, talking to her customer as he stood up out of the chair and handed her the money. She thanked him, smiling brightly and bowing slightly before turning to go to the cash register. With her back facing the two Akatsuki members, Sakura started to sort her tools and straightened out the various items in her workspace, getting ready for the next customer, a.k.a. Deidara.

Sasori strained his neck slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl's face through the mirror before becoming uninterested when it evaded him. All he could tell was that she had short, bubblegum-pink hair that seemed to be well kept, reaching just above her shoulders.

"Kay, Dei-chan, you're up," Sakura said as she turned toward the two men, walking to the waiting area. Sasori secretly sniggered at the pink haired girl's choice of a nickname for his friend.

Taking out the hair band and letting his hair fall down, Deidara asked, "Sakura-chan, I was actually wondering if you also had time for my friend here," pointing his thumb towards the man next to him.

"Hmm?" She looked at Sasori, noticing him for the first time before smiling. The hairstylist took the time to look over his hair, admiring its blood-red color and how the long, messy strands gave it a cute tousled look. "Sure."

Addressing the straight-faced man, she said, "I hope you don't mind if I tend to Deidara first. Feel free to look through a catalogue or magazine while you wait."

He nodded in response, although he made no indication of wanting to read the magazines. Sasori now had a clear view of her baby face and sparkling jade eyes, her rosy lips slightly lifting up into a smile.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Haha. Sasori just likes to keep to himself, but he's annoying when he bothers me about stuff, un."

"Oh. Well, Dei-chan, let's go wash that pretty hair of yours," she remarked, leading the man toward the back of the room where the wash basins were. Deidara sat down, his long hair hanging into the basin as Sakura began to turn the water on. She didn't need to ask him whether or not the water was too hot, for she had done this for him countless times before.

On the other side of the room, Sasori kept his arms crossed, annoyed that he had nothing to do. He was a man who was impatient: he hated waiting for others, and he hated keeping others waiting. He glanced over to where Sakura and Deidara were, seeing them talk and giggle about who knows what. Ignoring everyone else in the room, the crimson haired man watched as Sakura applied a generous amount of shampoo to Deidara's hair, scrunching the strands together as they lathered in the bubbles. The blonde looked so relaxed as her hands worked their way on his scalp, and Sasori couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to have someone was his hair for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, his companion finally sat up after Sakura secured his hair with a towel in a bundle. They walked back over to the girl's workstation, Deidara plopping onto the chair and Sakura getting her scissors. Removing the bundle, she separated a section of hair meant to be bangs and started snipping off the ends of the rest of his locks.

Sasori once again became uninterested. After all, it's not like watching someone else get a haircut was all that exciting. He started fiddling with his own strands of hair, realizing that his friend was right about them being too long. The sound of a hairdryer snapped him out of his thoughts as his eyes landed upon the rosette. He watched as Deidara's hair blew in the wind created by the hairdryer, only to be guided by the brush in Sakura's hand. The blonde locks fell into place as she continued brushing and drying the hair. Taking a hair band, she tied Deidara's hair into a high ponytail, just the way he liked it, before she stepped back to look at her work. It was still long for a man, but it was considerably shorter than when he stepped into the shop earlier.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan, I'm looking sexier already," Deidara exclaimed as he hopped off of the chair and walked back to his friend.

"Ha, don't kid yourself, hotshot," Sakura replied. The girl accompanied him until she reached Sasori, stopping in front of the impatient man. He still had a scowl on his face.

The hairstylist asked, "Do you want me to wash your hair? Yours is much shorter than Deidara's, so I wouldn't need to get your hair wet unless you want to."

Sasori didn't know what to say. He had always cut his own hair, and he never bothered to wet it before. Opening his mouth to decline, he was cut off by Deidara who interjected, "He'd like his hair washed."

Sasori's head instantly snapped to his friend, his amber eyes narrowing as he tried to see if he could spite the man to death. Before he could do so, however, Sakura exclaimed, "Okay. Now it's your turn then." She motioned for the redhead to follow her. Scowling as he begrudgingly stood up, Sasori gave his companion one last terrifying glare before following Sakura. In his mind, he thought, _When this is over, Deidara is going to suffer.  
_

* * *

**Hello! **

**I don't really know how I came up with this idea… I mean, Sasori getting a haircut? Really? But it popped into my head when I was getting a haircut, and I thought the idea was cute… but that's just me I suppose. **

**I think that Sasori and Sakura are so cute together, but it's too bad the fan base isn't as large as a lot of the other pairings. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Please review to tell me what you think! Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed.**

**- Octtipus :x**


	2. Chapter 2

Entangled Strands

Sasori never thought that one visit to the barber would drastically warp his world as he knew it. Was it the way the pink haired, jade-eyed beauty was always smiling, or was the way she sent tingling sensations throughout his body whenever she touched his hair, or both? All he knew was that he wanted to come back and see her again.

Chapter 2

"You know, you need to stop frowning so much," Sakura said as they reached the wash basins. Motioning towards one of the reclining chairs, she watched as Sasori sat down, looking rather awkward. He raised an eyebrow at her comment but didn't say anything in reply.

"Can you scoot so that your back is completely against the recliner?"

The redhead mumbled to himself as he obliged. He leaned back only to realize that he was supposed to place his head in the indented part of the basin. Grunting, Sasori adjusted his body so that it felt more comfortable as Sakura watched him, giggling to herself at his struggle. She then cleared her throat to try to extricate the laughter, catching Sasori's attention at the same time.

"What?"

"Oh, so he speaks!" the rosette exclaimed, lifting her arms into the air as if she made a huge discovery. She leaned over the man's face, shooting him a large smile as he looked up at her. He scowled as he focused his gaze on the ceiling. The random speckles and blotches created some sort of strange pattern as Sasori tried to trace various shapes formed by the dots.

Grabbing the nozzle, Sakura turned the water on.

"Is it too hot?"

Sasori slightly shook his head in response.

"Great." She shot him another smile.

Sasori only closed his eyes in response. He heard the girl pump out a few squirts of shampoo, only to feel the slippery substance through his hair as the jade-eyed beauty applied it onto his scalp. He sighed in relaxation; who knew having someone wash your hair for you feel so good? The way her hands massaged his head sent a strange tingling sensation down his spine. It felt heavenly, although he would never admit it out loud.

"So," Sakura started as she continued to wash the crimson colored hair, "Sasori, is it?"

He didn't say anything, so she took that as her chance to continue.

"When did you and Deidara become friends?"

Once again, Sasori said nothing in response. The silence lasted for a few moments before he finally spoke, "We went to the same university a few years ago. Both of us were majoring in art."

Sakura looked at the man in surprise, not having expected to get any sort of reply out of him.

"Oh? I know that Dei-chan really likes making sculptures. What do you do?"

"I make wooden carvings, wooden puppets, things like that." He didn't bother to open his eyes to look at the girl, enjoying every moment of the wash. Relaxing, he felt the warm water rain upon his head as Sakura turned on the nozzle once more.

Suddenly, the artist found himself speaking again. "We are part of the same company, Akatsuki, where we are commissioned by various people or organizations to create pieces of art for them."

"Wow. Deidara told me he worked for Akatsuki, but he never really told me much about it. Sounds impressive," the hairstylist said as she turned off the water, much to Sasori's dismay. She took a towel, bringing it up to his head and rubbing it against his hair furiously. "You can sit up now."

Hair still damp, the man sat up, opening his eyes only to squint due to the blaring lights. He turned his head toward Sakura as she said, "If you would please follow me."

Standing, Sasori made his way to the rosette's workstation and sat down in the chair that previously served Deidara. He lazily looked at his reflection in the mirror, noticing how the wild strands stuck up randomly, giving him a more disheveled look, no doubt thanks to Sakura and her towel. Scowling at his appearance, the redhead watched the hairstylist prepare her tools.

"So, what'll it be today?" she asked, looking at Sasori through the mirror.

He merely shrugged as he stared at his own bored expression.

"You … don't know?" Sakura paused, thinking over what she could do in this situation. After a few seconds, she asked, "How about I just trim your hair? It'll look the same as it did before, just … shorter."

"Okay."

He noticed that she was once again beaming a smile at him before grabbing a pair of scissors. Thinking to himself, Sasori found the pinkette simple too … perky, for lack of a better word. It seemed like she smiled any time the chance presented itself, much like Deidara. He didn't understand how anyone could be so easily pleased.

The Akatsuki member then paid attention to the girl who was about to cut his red locks. Amber eyes watched as Sakura brought the scissors to his head, snipping off the ends of a few strands of hair. Sasori couldn't help once again notice the tingling sensation that ran through him. He felt it every time some of his hair was cut off, and it just wouldn't stop. Although it was slightly annoying, he surprisingly didn't find it unpleasant. Just what was it about this woman that made him feel this way?

Snip, snip, snip, snip. Before he knew it, it was over. Sakura quickly turned on the hairdryer, the comb running through his hair in an attempt to tame the wild locks. The redhead was impressed by how efficiently the jade-eyed girl worked. Even though it felt like he had to wait for an eternity for Deidara's turn to end, his own went by in the blink of an eye.

"What d'ya think?" Sakura implored, viridescent eyes wide in anticipation like a child waiting for a prize.

Sasori stared at his reflection. Indeed, not only was she efficient but she was good.

"Hn. It looks fine."

Sakura looked a bit confused at his response. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

The man, smirking ever so slightly, nodded, earning yet another bright smile from the rosette. Maybe it was this resemblance to his friend that allowed Sasori to tolerate, possibly even enjoy her presence. For who would have thought that he would ever let another living being touch his head?

Standing up, Sasori walked over to Deidara, who was looking over another magazine. Tossing onto the table, the blonde greeted his friend, rising from the chair and turned to Sakura. After everything was paid for, the three chatted for a while, although the redhead only listened as Sakura and Deidara did all of the talking. As they took their leave, the two men bowed slightly before twisting the door handle, bells jingling, and walked out.

"See you guys later!" Sakura exclaimed before the door shut once again.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Deidara implored, lightly nudging his companion with his elbow.

"Hn. It was alright."

"Don't hide it, dude. She's awesome."

Sasori only glared at his fellow Akatsuki member in response. He would never admit that he actually enjoyed hiving Sakura cut his hair, especially to Deidara. Remaining as stoic as ever, the redhead pulled his fingers through his now short hair, admiring the skill she possessed. There were a few strands sticking out here and there, but overall, Sasori liked the crisp feeling of having short and neat locks. He said nothing in response to his friend's comment, yet he couldn't keep his thoughts away from a certain jade-eyed hairstylist.

_Maybe getting a haircut wasn't such a bad thing after all. _

* * *

**Hello again! **

**I can't believe Sasori let another human being touch his head! Life really is just full of surprises.**

**Do you guys think I should write a sequel? Let me know your opinion, and I'll be happy to write one if you would like to read more. **

**Please review to tell me what you think! Any comments, ideas, and criticism are always welcomed.**

**- Octtipus :x**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
